She Will be Loved
by it'sacloudyday
Summary: If Maya could forgive Mitsuomi for just a day, what could that be like? I know there's not much to say in this fic, but please read and review.


**She will be loved**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**summary: **

**If Maya forgives Mitsuomi for just a day, what would that be like?**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

This is a story about a man who fell in love with a girl.

He met her three years ago, and this is how the story goes.

She saw him that winter. At first, what she had in mind was to defeat him; but when she saw him…she felt something.

And he knew it too because, he felt that thing too.

It was a cold winter but strangely, it was also warm.

"The day we first met…I remember now…" Maya said as she sat beside her sister. "it was a winter…so cold…and that's when I saw him…" then she took the tea cup on the table and let her eyes wander around the cup's rim.

"I had Reiki with me that day because…I was supposed to see him…no, I actually challenged him—it was stupid of me to do that but…if I hadn't, maybe we wouldn't meet and be close to each other."

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself…_

"But before I could even strike him, he already defeated me…not physically but emotionally too." Aya looked at her sister and smiled. It was the fifth time she told her about this.

"And not just that, he called me weak too! So I got frustrated and I was thinking, _'who does he think he is, anyway?' _but when I was just to stand up and fight again…brother showed up."

Then she took a sip from the cup and continued saying,

"I knew he didn't want me to get hurt any further so he showed up early…and I kinda…hated him for that."

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else…_

And she told Aya the tale again…

**He** sat on the comfortable seat and looked back at the time when they used to be together. It was so fun being with them—they were just like brothers: Shin, Bunshichi, and him…a family.

He held on the bike's handles as he thought about stuff like that then he started the engine which roared really well.

This was just like the last time…he remembered things very well…it was the same season, the same felling…and maybe even the same day.

He got to her house just because of thinking about the past…and of _'her'_, of course.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door._

_I've had you so many times but somehow,_

_I want more…_

And every time he went there, he could do nothing but to sit on his seat and watch her house for a few minutes then leave.

Today, he did that again. The hood above his head, a warm scarf around his neck, and the gloves that was just up to his wrist…and suddenly, as if by magic, the snow fell.

And it fell…for a long while. He just sat there on his bike and waited for miracles to come. A miracle like…like that he would see her today and he could look at her unnoticed. And maybe, he'd smile at her and she'll smile back.

And…and they'll talk…something like that…but God only grants simple beautiful miracles. Not stupid, complicated, wishes.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask he if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved…_

_She will be loved…_

A few wonderful years back then, he'd gone there and ask for her name a lot.

He's in love with her. So in love.

When quiet nights came…in the wee hours, he'd pay her a short visit and they'll talk…

At first, he was scared that she wouldn't feel the same way that he does for her. A little anxious in the beginning but somehow, she always touched his heart and sometimes, he does too.

And the doubt that he felt, didn't matter anymore. Then it came to the time where he almost confessed but she was too naïve to know about such things.

They were both innocent and they just simply, loved one another.

_Tap on my window_

_Knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

Now he's here…just outside her house. But he knew that what he longs for wouldn't come true. Dreams don't come true. They do sometimes but…they rarely do.

But he's always willing to let her in—he just wants to be with her…not against her. No, not against her at all.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise; it moves us along_

_Yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want…_

Strangely, for the first time in a long time, he stood up and rang the doorbell.

With the wanting to see her smile…the familiar warm smile that she owns just for him all these years…

He wanted her to be loved by him; and him, to be loved by her.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved…_

_And she will be loved…_

_And she will be loved…_

_And she will be loved…_

**She** did hate him…but not that long. Holding a grudge was not her specialty. "I told him that I hate him. That was true, you see, I blame him…now, don't contradict me. He deserves it." Then Maya took another sip and sighed. "But I still love him…that's true. I love him very much."

Then the doorbell rang.

"Oh, I'll get it." And she went there.

Standing on the other side, he got insecure again but his doubts were already defeated…he knew that he's going to do this.

She opened the door and they both saw each other. She was shocked but then again, somehow, not too surprised at all.

And just when she was about to say something, he lurched forward and hugged her.

"Forgive me…just for today…" he mumbled.

"…"

Speechless. Utterly speechless. Not a word she said. That awful cold feeling in her vanished and that just made her wish that she could make time flow backwards; like repeating a song.

And then, she found herself crying as she wrapped her arms around him too.

"Hey…" she said.

"Hmmn?"

"It's cold…you wanna come in…just for today?"

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that good bye means nothing at all,_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her_

_Every time she falls_

_Yeah..._

With a smile, he nodded then he lowered his arms to her waist, not wanting to let go. Wishing that…they could be like this forever…not just today.

_Please don't try _

_So hard to say_

_Good bye._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Maroon5 they totally own this song. Not me. I just love them. Gyahh!! This story is a cliché. I mean, why is it that every oneshot includes Mitsuomi's thoughts and suddenly, he drops by Maya's house and Maya forgives him…but my head just pooped this story…if you can call this a story…I actually wrote this last night…two hours. Well…I was listening to the song. Ah, the hell with it, please review! Thank you for reading!_


End file.
